The Prophecy
by KitCat30
Summary: When and evil come upon the land. Eight girls will become the unlikeliest of friend. They will represent an element and will put their lives on the line to stop the coming evil. Can they do it? Read to see.
1. The Prophecy

**A/N:Well here I go starting another story while leaving the others to gather dust. Oh well… when I get writer's block starting a new one seems to help. Anyway read on and enjoy. Disclaimer I don't own minecraft or anything in it.**

Prophecy:

Eight girls will give their all,

To stop the evil that will be deemed never to fall.

These girls shall fight,

And create a light,

Upon the darkness that will stand

Across the land.

Spreading its fear

To anyone near.

These eight girls will become friends

They will make amends

And with the help of others

They will defeat one of the powerful brothers.

Eight girls to defend us all,

Eight girls will make the pure evil fall.

 **A/N:This chapter was just the prophecy. It is in other words a sneak peek of what's to come. Anywho… did you know it's hard to write a prophecy? REALLY IT IS! Well see you when I make more to this minecraft story. Reviews are appreciated thank you!**


	2. Intro to Minecraftia

**Ch.1. Intro to Minecraftia**

 **A/N: This story came to mind when I thought about Prophecy's. I really wanted to make one. So here is a story based off of one I made.**

 **Also taking an Idea from OnTheCob I'm going to start doing riddles with each chapter. Be honest, no dirty answers, and do not use the internet.**

 **Riddle of the Day.**

 **When you have me you feel like sharing me. But, if you do share me, you don't have me. What am I?**

 **Be honest, no dirty answers, and do not use the internet.**

In a world named Minecraftia lived eight girls. Little did each girl know they represented one of the elements or in other words god/ goddess. Each girl was a _gem_ through the darkness spreading across the land. You see the world was split into eight kingdoms and each kingdom represented a god. In the center stood the castle of the gods were all would go to speak to them.

There was the goddess of Nature, she brought plant life to all the lands, she was kind and smart but she could snap. Then there was the god of Earth, he was the base for life to sit upon, he is hardworking but has a strong heart. Then there was the goddess of Water she gave life liquid so it may never be dry, she is calm and smart. Next there was the god of Ice, he recycled the plants giving more to Earth, he was friendly but make him mad and he turns cold. Then there was the goddess of Air, she gave life a chance to breathe, she is laid back but can be unpredictable. Next there was the goddess of Fire, she tore life to make room for more, she is strong but knows her place. Nature seems like the most important but no the next two gods were. Last there were the brothers, the god of Light and the god of Dark. The god of Light brought light to the land, he was friendly and always joyful. Then the god of Dark, he brought rest and sleep but also monsters, he was dark and brooding never completely open. The gods and goddesses had to work together to make Minecraftia. These gods and goddesses did work together until one stepped out of his place hoping to become ruler. This god wanted to be ruler so bad that he stopped doing his work and the world slowly started to fall. Only after the other gods and goddesses begged him to work did he become ruler. Now he settles darkness across the land.

 **A/N: Hows that for a nice little intro don't worry there will be more. :P Sorry you're on another cliff hanger**


	3. Cassiterite

**Ch.2. Cassiterite**

 **A/N:Well time to meet some of the girls, and everyone feel the feelings of this girl. Please relate. Also warning if you find stuff not in Minecraft it's ok this is supposed to be like our world merged with minecraft. Nobody answered the riddle of the day last time, of course this is a new story so not many people will know about it. You know what's funny is I actually have like four or five chapters to this story already done, I just wait to post them . I have no clue why. I guess I just forget to post but you know what that will be fine also because I'm having trouble with the characters and may have to switch them around but you know what here is the chapter deal with it. I'm going to** _ **try**_ **to post once a week probably on the weekend.**

 **Riddle of the Day.**

 **A mirror for the famous, informative to all. I'll show you the world, but it may be a bit small. What am I?**

 **Be honest, no dirty answers, and do not use the internet.**

Cassiterite's Pov:

Tonight I was gonna do it, I was finally gonna get away from this deathly place. I had been saving up, I had food from the past two months mostly stale bread, a canteen of water, a little bit of hidden gold, two pairs of clothing, bandages, I had my long dagger and book of magic, last my little skull necklace. I hid the bag filled with stuff in the vent, then I sat on my bed waiting, looking out the old window.

I thought about DarkestNight the town I lived in. It was the town for the god of darkness, Herobrine. The town was definitely harsh and gloomy, my adopters fit right in, with their bulky structures. I hated it in the orphanage yes because everyone bullied me but here, here was worse. My "dad" Shadow has a very small amount of patience and my "mom" Shade was terrifying. I was never allowed outside of the house unless I was working, I just had too many bruises from my "parents". They don't want to get arrested. Tonight though tonight I won't have to face them anymore. I-I-I will never come ba- BOOM! My day bursts into the room, I cower knowing he lost his temper.

"WHY HAVE YOU NOT COME DOWN FOR DINNER, YOUR MOTHER TOOK THE TIME TO MAKE IT WHY WEREN'T YOU COMING WHEN I CALLED YOU!" Dad screams. My eyes widen, I was so lost in thought I didn't hear my dad calling. "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD DISOBEY ME… NO, NO YOU CAN'T" My dad yells while literally throwing me off the bed.

I raced down the hall and to the bottom of the stares, wounds from yesterday reopened. I quickly sat down at the table while my mom bombarded me with questions. "Where have you been!?" "What were you doing!?" "Why didn't you get here on time!?". Staying silent as I knew was the best option, so I didn't open my mouth. My dad stomps in and slaps me hard, my cheek swells. Then he sits at the table and silently eats his dinner.

I stare at the slop in front of me pork stew, usually consisting of the organs of a pig instead of the meat. I poke at the slop and eat nothing, thinking 'the only good meal my mom makes is bread.' After dinner is finished I clean all the bowls and head to my room.

I lay in my bed and wait for my dad or mom to come yell at me but no they just passed by. Finally I heard their room door slam shut and the gruff snores of my mom and dad. Silently I sneak to the vent. I slowly unscrew each screw and pull up the creaky vent front, barely breathing the whole time. When the thing came off I quickly grabbed my bag and tiptoed to the window. Popping out the old glass with ease, I edged out of the room and onto the roof. There I looked down not expecting the drop to be that high. Debating if I should take the chance and pass my parents room or jump and maybe break a leg. Before I could answer I heard banging coming from inside and my dad grunt. I heard my room door open and… My dad yells "CASSITERITE!".

I automatically made my choice and jumped. I landed on a trash bag and then I sprinted in the shadows away from the dreadful home. Backpack bouncing as I ran towards the forest keeping in the dark. Smiling I thought about it, I was free, no more pain or suffering, finally I had gotten away and I am only fifteen wow! . Finally I made it to the forest and I climbed a tree, not wanting to be found. Then I put on some bandages from my reopened wounds.

There in the tree I sat unable to sleep. My god had released the mobs and they were disturbing me. There I sat in the tree while mobs passed under me not seeing me. I sat up in that in deep thought, I wondered where I was going to go. I ticked off the options I could go to BrightestDay, but I wouldn't fit in with my dark clothing and hair. I could try Coldestvale, but I did not have the gear for those chilling winds. Maybe Oceanandic City, but no I can't swim very well. I could always try Embersite, but that place just burns and is much too hot. What about Cloudsdale, no it was just too far up I don't want to climb. That left me with two choices Springmoor or Eldenwoods. It would be kind of hard to hide in Springmoor their farms making the land pretty flat. Leaving me to head towards Eldenwoods where there is plenty of shade from the trees. With my decision made I slipped off into a troubled sleep.

STOMP STOMP STOMP! I woke up startled when I heard a stomping. Looking up I found it was early morning, then I looked down and almost jumped out of my skin. My dad was looking for me, and he was only two trees away. I stumbled farther into the coverage of the leaves and waited with my bag in hand. STOMP STOMP STOMP! I heard him get closer, but dared not look. STOMP STOMP STOMP! I was uncontrollably shivering but looked down. There stood Shadow huffing from frustration under me, he looked up in the tree and I froze. I sat there in the tree for what seem like forever until, he gunted and moved to the next tree. This time saying "Cassiterite, oh Cassiterite, come out come out I'm here, I will find you and personally kill you if you don't." I shivered at the thought, but still didn't move. I stayed in that tree till I could no longer hear my dad's footsteps. Slowly I climb down after the stomps left.

When I stepped on the cool grass I looked up at the sun. The sun rises in the east and sets in the west and Eldenwoods was to the northeast, so I set off at a fast walk away from the forest. I enjoyed the sights and sounds of the forest having only ever heard and learned about them in the orphanage. I sniffed the fresh soft air and the scent of flowers, oh how the forest was beautiful. It was covered in green and had pretty flowers here and there, it was so bright compared to my gloomy town.

Finally the forest stopped leaving me to look at the grassy plains in front of me. I paused there to get off the bandages, get a bite to eat, and think about my options. Those bandages and food loss was killing me but now they were fixed I felt good again. Then I had to think, just across this plain was another forest, Eldenwoods was partly in the plain and partly in the woods, do I want to go running through this plain where I most likly will be seen or do I want to stay in the forest and take the long way round. I made my decision, I was going to go the long way round because I don't want to be seen, so off I go.

 **A/N:How bout that for the first real chapter. Cassiterite made it without dieing YAY! But will she make it to Eldenwoods? Maybe I don't know :P oh wait yes I do know I'm the one writing this story. Well sorry I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger, it benefits to the next chapter.**


	4. Emerald

**Ch.**

 **A/N:Awwwww new character… guess you are staying on that cliffhanger :P Maybe.**

 **Riddle of the Day.**

 **What has hands but can not clap?**

 **Be honest, no dirty answers, and do not use the internet.**

Emeralds Pov:

I can't believe today's the day I get to start my job. In Eldenwoods you have to wait to be chosen for a job. The jobs here get you flowers for you to sell, the more you work the more flowers you gain. To be eligible for a job you must be younger than fifty but older than ten. I was now fifteen and they gave me a job, I couldn't wait. My job would be the caretaker of the trees, many have this job but it's still important. This job you had to watch the health of the trees, the decoration of the tree, and chop down the trees that could no long get better.

I was so excited I woke up early and got ready, having a small breakfast of bread and an apple. Then I fed my horse, Sugar an apple and saddled up. Afterwards since it was still early I took a ride around the track in town on my horse. My blond hair whipping in the wind, and a wide smile on my face. After a few times around the track I headed out towards the forest, ready for work.

There I was in front of the massive trees that grew here, I was waiting for no one for I learned how to do this in school. Hooking my horse up then running over to the nearest tree I checked its roots and had a small conversation with it, it was fine though. I gave the tree a flower and went on to the next. I did this for a while until I had only one tree left in my sector. This tree looked healthy as only one tree in my area felt sick. Before I could talk to this tree it grunted at me I wondered why, most the trees had acted friendly this one should be no different. I asked why it was grumpy only for the poor thing to grunt once again. "Mister tree! I can't understand you when you grunt please speak!" I stated. The tree then groaned his answer "I was feeling good yesterday, but today I feel sick." I looked back down at its roots, they still looked healthy. I spoke some kind words to the older tree and gave it a flower and headed off.

I was in deep thought on the way back, wondering how could a tree look so healthy but feel so sick, I had no clue. I looked around the forest then back down at the ground still in debate. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw it. A hint of black zipping by I took a deep breath, being as scared as I was, I needed it. Then I called it out, "Hello?, I know you're there, please come out." I looked around and spotted movement in the darkest shadow. "Hi, I can see you, it's ok, you can come out" I said politely. A feminine voice answered back, "But I don't know you and you don't know me." I only answered "I promise I won't intentionally hurt you... so please come out." The voice only answered back "But you don't know me." I slowly answered "Then may I meet you."

"Fine" the voice said as a young girl stepped out of the clearing very shyly. Looking down at the ground standing only ten feet away was a girl looking genuinely afraid. She had straight dark black hair, white skin, dark grey pants, black shoes, a light grey shirt with a skull face, an almost black hoodie with purple stitching and zipper, around her neck was a silver skull necklace; almost like the rose one I had at home. I still hadn't seen her face, but she wasn't looking up at me anytime soon, so I said "Hi, I'm Emerald but you can call me rose, what's your name?". Still staring down she mumbled something I couldn't hear, I stated "It doesn't seem like you're comfortable here please come join me at my tree house. She only nodded still staring down and followed me, so I led her to my tree house.

When we arrived at the towering tree in which my tree house stood did I hear her mumble about bad legs and parents. She didn't say anything though, so I continued to climb. At the top I opened the door and waited for this mysterious girl. She slowly made it over the edge and walked inside giving a small "thank you" on the way in. Then she sat down at the table and I noticed her bag, and wondered why was she here? Where did she come from?

I sat down at the other end of the small table and waited. Slowly she gained confidence and looked up, I was surprised her eyes were Amethis like an Endermans, almost glowing. Then she spoke her name "I'm…I'm Cassiterite, but...but you can call me Cass, or Katy." Smiling I knew I had made progress and said, "Hi, Cass you already know I'm Emerald, but you can call me Rose. I live in Eldenwoods and I haven't seen you around where do you live?" She shrank every time I said live and answered "I don't have a home" realizing that was a touchy subject I changed the subject. I asked "Where did you get your necklace I have one just like it, except with a rose instead of a skull." Cass slightly smiled and said "I got it from my mother…" she started to frown "before she left me." I saw why it was a touchy subject the only word that would come out of my mouth was "Oh". Cass quickly answered "No..no…It's ok, I'm ok" then she said "just...just change the subject." We talked for awhile Cass hiding her past shying away from the subject, but I learned that her birthday was February nineteenth, and her past was anything but good. I told her that my birthday was May fourth, and she knew all about my family and job. Then I saw her start to yawn and knowing she had a long journey I told her there was a bed in the corner. She shook her sleepy head no, while walking out the door then she was gone disappeared in the shadows. A called quickly and asked "Will you be here tomorrow" and I heard the answer floating in the wind "Maybe."

Slowly I looked up and noticed the sun, it was around six p.m. better be getting home. Running out of the forest and jumping on my horse, going home. When I got to the door my mom answered with a face of worry, "Where have you been I was so worried!" I knew Cass didn't want to be discovered so I just lied and said "In the forest there is this tree that felt sick, but didn't look sick, I've been trying to find out why all day." Mom then let me inside and had me eat dinner while saying "you poor thing tomorrow just bring it to the counselor." I mumbled "ok" before heading up to my room.

I sat on my bed and started drawing a detailed picture of Cassiterite. After I finished I erased all the extra lines, but one wouldn't erase it was light but still noticeable. Looking at the picture the line seemed to fit. Then I realized the line was a scar on her face that I had seen, but hadn't acknowledged. I wondered where had she gotten this scar, where did she come from, she had to have had a home if she had a mother.

I thought on where she came from the most. She couldn't of came from air, she didn't have the air look nor did she have the water look either. She couldn't have been light she wasn't bright or very friendly. She might have been ice, but no she wasn't really geared up for there. She was definitely not nature from her look I could tell nor was she earth again she wasn't really friendly. She had to be either fire or dark. I thought for a while, I had never met anyone from those two cities. I sat there then came up with a choice I had heard that fire wasn't shy and that dark was mysterious, Cass was definitely mysterious and very shy, I recon she is dark. With that I lied down and fell asleep.

...

Cassiterite's Pov:

I sat in the tree I had chosen to sleep in tonight and thought about Emerald, she had wavy blond hair in pigtails, a rose was stuck in her hair, emerald green eyes, slightly tanned skin, rosy cheeks, light green shoes, dark green pants, rose red tank top with dark red ruffles, a thin dark red vest, with light red buttons, and a silver rose necklace, she definitely belonged here. I also got why she called herself Rose, put a rose in her hand and the only way you could tell the difference was by her blond hair. She was younger than me by mere months as she was born on May fourth and I was born February nineteenth. The thing that I thought on the most though was, why did our necklaces look alike, is there a reason? I couldn't find a reason. Instead I fell into a light sleep up in that tree.

 **A/N:So the necklaces look alike is there a reason for this or am I messing with your mind? I don't know you tell me. Longest chapter yet :P. Just saying this is going a long fanfic. Anywho you have only met two of the characters, how long will that be alone? LONG! Well thanks for reading. See you next chapter. Hint, Hint: Next chapter were going to Embersite ;)**


	5. Alexandrite

**Ch.4. Alexandrite**

 **Boom Pow Zap. Another character introduction. Now we're headed to the town of fire Embersite. Forgot to mention this last chapter Emeralds birthday May the fourth be with you, :P sorry it was a perfect joke.**

 **Riddle of the Day.**

 **We hurt without moving. We poison without touching. We bear the truth and the lies, but we are not to be judged by our size. Who are we?**

 **Be honest, no dirty answers, and do not use the internet.**

Alexandrite's Pov:

I was ready, warrior choosing was today and I couldn't wait. I had been practicing for months for the choosing. In the choosing you had to fight holographic mobs, and your score would be decided on how many times you got hit and how many mobs died. The more you got hit the lower your score, the more the mobs died the higher your score. You were also tested on your minds state and your loyalty. In the end the people with the most points got to choose where they stood in town. The people with the least packed their bags and moved to the outskirts not gaining a place in town. My family is a line of warriors everybody in my family makes it to the center. Today was the day of my test.

I ran to the Rink, the place where we are tested, and wait. I woke a little early, so no one was here yet. I sat there calming myself you had to be calm to kill monsters and to complete the mind test. After I calmed I ate the breakfast I had packed. I had my bottle of water, an apple, some bacon, and eggs, with a full stomach I fought best. Then I fixed my bow string so that it was just tight enough around the bow. I sharpened my daggers, sword, and arrow tips. Readied my potions making sure they were stuck in my belt on the right places. Cleaned my leather armor making sure not to wipe off the beautiful dye, it was black and next to each opening it looked like it was flaming. Last I placed my wip in my belt, making sure there were no nicks in it. When I finished that people started to arrive. I saw my friend Amber and waved hi, Amber's choosing was today too. We talked until the teacher's arrived and all went silent when they got here. We waited until the male teacher Ash called the first name, it was mine. My name started with Al, and going in alphabetical order I was first. Amber patted my shoulder sympathetically I doing the same to her, she was next.

I stepped inside the Rink, loosening my muscles on the way. Ash gives me the instructions "When you get in there go to the center, when you get there shout ready, and you will begin the physical test." I nodded my head as I nervously walked to the center, shaking the whole time. I was truly nervous, but put a little more into the act so the judges underestimated me. I got to the center loosened my muscles again and shouted ready. The intercom said "Alexandrite, you may now begin your Physical test" and I felt super nervous

All of a sudden my surroundings change from the flat Rink to a dark grassy plain, and fifty or so zombie's stumble towards me. I sat there examining the place, finally I formed a plan and squinted at the zombies coming from all sides.

Sprinting to the first zombie I jumped on its face, knocking it back into another and one side slowly fell as the zombies flopped like dominoes. I thought to myself 'Aww come on now zombies I haven't even taken out my weapons yet and you're already under my boot.' Knowing the fallen zombies were going to get up, I throw some healing potions at them, killing them because life and death don't mix. Having already killed around ten I turn and face the others. I jump as one scares me, realising they were faster than I thought having almost gotten to me. I backflip over them while pulling out my sword, slicing many in half in the process. Landing behind them I throw my daggers hard at their faces, decapitating all that I threw at. There were only twentyfive zombies left now. I smile as I use my sword to decapitate more of the unfortunate holograms.

All of a sudden something hits me from behind, spinning I see they let out twenty skeletons. I smirk and pick up both my daggers, and thud! Pinning the bag of bones to the outskirts of the Rink where they lay to die. Then I run up to the other skeletons and poke their spine with my sword having them topple like jenga pieces. If a skeleton dared to try and shoot me I used my wip to pull the bow from its hand.

Finally when the boney creatures were gone I turned back to the walking dead behind me. I flip over them and once again, slicing off their heads. Then I cut at their rotting flesh, killing as many as possible. There were only about eleven zombies left when they released the creepers. There were ten creepers in all and boy did those mobs have an explosion to them. While still kicking back the zombies, I pull out my bow and shoot down five of the walking explosives. Then finishing off the last of the zombie my mind focuses on the creepers. I run towards the mob giving it a splash of poison while downing some strength. Then I fight the mobs, getting a hit then backing away, doing this over and over again until the last creeper died.

I looked up thinking it was over until I caught two endermens eyes. They screeched before zipping out of sight, I backed up into a wall so they would not be able to port behind me. Endermen were the mobs that I couldn't fight, I was so bad at beating them. One comes running at me and I throw my dagger, hitting the shadowy figure in the chest. It gives a blood curdling cry before teleporting away. Me still in the corner I grabbed a potion of slowness and the next enderman teleports in front of me, just as I throw the bottle. Its movements slow and it freaks out, I run up to it and end its life with my blade. Black hands put me in a choke hold, having walked away from the corner forgetting that there were two endermen, left an opening for the one. I didn't know what to do I would lose all my points if I didn't stop this thing soon. Then I saw it my water bottle not yet empty, I take its contents and pour it on the almost dead beast. The black figure disappears in a burst of holographic smoke.

The intercom speaks again "Well done. Go to next test by exiting through the door on the left." The scene turns back into the Rink and I see a door. Slowly I walk to it and open it with a shaky hand, endermen gave me the chills. I enter through the door into a large blank white room with a chest in the middle. Flare, the female teacher appeared beside me and told me "That chest has the items you need for the mind scape. You must put anything you brought in that chest, not including your clothes and belt the rest must go. Take everything in the chest set up and shout ready." I nod as I walk over to the chest, I also smile because I here Amber shout ready for the physical."

Once I got to the chest I opened it and grabbed all the contents, putting them on the ground next to me as I place my belongings in the chest. Then I look at the contents wheat seeds, bone meal, a stone pickaxe almost broken, a bucket of water, a potion of regeneration, leaping, night vision, and a wooden dagger. I wondered what was I going to do with these items, but I put them in their respective places on my belt and put the bucket of water on my shoulder. I stood next to the test and shouted ready. The intercom said "Alexandrite, you may now begin the mental test."

All of a sudden my surroundings change, and I start to fall… into a pit of lava. I knew if I hit the lava my points would drop like flies. I looked down the lava was getting closer and closer. Right before I hit the lava I pulled out the bucket and poured water on it, turning it to obsidian. I was saved and no points lost. The intercom stated "Mind Test one complete." And my surroundings changed once again.

I was in a dark cave, I couldn't see two feet in front of me. Using my instincts I grabbed my night vision potion, the cave lighting up through my eyes after the chilling drink. I slowly wandered through the giant cave system. Looking at the blocks around me and the cave itself I realized I was somewhere around fifty-seven under the surface. My dad was a miner before he did the test and taught me some tricks. I knew my stone pickaxe wasn't going to last the dig up, so I wandered towards the upper parts of the cave. I would look down each path and go down the one that went up and had a draft. Soon I was about twenty blocks below the surface and still heading up. I knew that if I could get ten blocks under the surface I could just dig my way out.

Continuing down path after path to get to the surface I wasn't going to pause, until...I saw a horde of twelve zombies. I looked down at my wooden dagger and sighed. It wasn't much, but it was a weapon. I throw the small dagger into the horde of zombies, the dagger going through two zombies. Ten left I thought as I jumped over to grab my dagger left on the other side of the horde. Shooting for my dagger I grabbed it only getting hit by two of the undead in the process. Spinning on my heels I decapitate the mobs that had got a hit in. Eight undead left I thought as I ran up to three of the unfortunate mobs and severed their limbs. Then I impaled two more of the holograms that lept forward to reach me. I threw my dagger once again into the small group of three zombies, killing off one of the putrid mobs. Flipping over the last two zombies I cut their brainless heads in half.

After the last of the zombies had died I continued on my journey up to the surface. Only running into a place where I had to use my jump boost to get over a lava pit. Traveling till I had about nine blocks left to the surface, here I used my pick to remove the last of the stone and my hands to push away the dirt. I was once again on the surface, the fresh air filling my lungs. Once again the scene changed as the intercom stated "Mind Test two complete."

I was in a plains biome with a forest off to the right, a pond to the left, and in front of me was a small hill, as I knew I had to 'survive the night'. I quickly use my dagger to slice a few unfortunate trees, making the wood evenly cut as I turned some of it into planks. I used these planks to make my table for crafting, as I ran towards the small hill. Using the last of my stone pickaxe, I made a small three by three hole in the hill. I placed my crafting table in the corner and got to work, making my stone into a furnace, also crafting a wood sword and pickaxe on the way. I placed the newly made furnace off to the side and burned some oak wood with the last of my planks, making charcoal. Using the charcoal, which I added to a stick to make a torch. I used this hot torch as a source of light but put it far from everything, not wanting to burn my crafting table. Then I raced outside, releasing it was almost three p.m., down to the lake I went to get water. There I pulled out my bucket and grabbed some water, racing back home as fast as I could without spilling the water. At my house I used the water to make a farm, using bone meal to make it grow faster. After that I made some fresh bread in my furnace, eating it because I was once again feeling hungry. Then I took my wooden sword and walked out the door.

Looking up at the sky once again I released it was about seven p.m., knowing the monsters came out at around eight I rushed to the plains. I needed a bed so that I could get through this night quickly. As fast as possible I found and killed two sheep, slicing the wool off of them. I was found the last sheep at around seven-forty five. Then I raced towards the forest using my sword as an axe to chop the wood. "UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard it the groan of a zombie. I spun on my heels, crudely slicing the mob here and there before killing the mob. I gathered my wood in my arms and my wool was tied around my waist, as I sprinted to my small shelter. There I quickly made a badly cut wooden door, closing it franticly as the mobs were nearing. I then created the wooden frame for my bed, afterwards stuffing two chunks of wood as a mattress and one chunk of wool for a horribly made blanket.

Just as I lied down in my bed I heard frantic knocking on my door. Looking outside I saw some little girl who was definitely from Embersite frantically knocking, I opened the door quickly and let the poor thing in. She stared up at me injured from an arrow to the knee and to the back, she needed help or else she was going to bleed out. Only knowing the basics for healing, I grabbed my regeneration potion and stared sullenly at the jar, it was going to burn. I slowly looked back at the dying girl, I didn't want to torture her but she needed help. Then an idea hit me, I could dull the pain to nothing if I tried.

I went up to the girl and softly said "I need to get those arrows out or else I can't stop the bleeding, you'll be all right. It might hurt a little but they must come out." I watched as the girl nodded sleeply from blood loss. I plucked out the two arrows as she passed out from blood loss, almost hitting the floor before I caught her. I lied her gently on the bed and poured the potion into each wound, her sleeping body stiffening from the healing effect. I knew the potion was nasty and felt as if someone had put a hot knife into your wound, while twisting the knife. I ripped up the bed's blanket into a bandage or wrap and covered the wounds in the soft fabric, after I had cleaned the wounds with the tiny bit of water left in my small bucket.

There this unknown girl lie in my bed wounds cleaned, while I was sitting on the floor feeling happy that I helped. All night I stared mystified out the windowed door at the starry night sky. I wasn't tired because the monsters made too much noise and you can't sleep with the constant groaning of zombies at your door. Instead I watched as the stars slowly move across the sky. Finally after a long night did dawn slowly creep upon the holographic land and I heard the intercom state for the last time "Mind Test Fully Completed" but I heard something else "Loyalty Test Completed" then I realised who the girl was, it was a holograph of Commander Red's daughter. I smiled having completed my test and having none more to do.

The holographs turned off and I watched as my stuff was whisked away by some robots. Then the inercome said eight satisfying words, "Please exit through the door on your left". Walking over to the door, I slowly open it. Through the door there was a small room with another door and a chest. Opening up the chest I found all my stuff I had brought, stuffing it all back into its place before entering the last door. This door led to a large room dedicated for debates.

With nowhere to go I sit in the wooden chair in the middle of the room and wait. All of a sudden I see some very important people walk in. First Embersite's leader Flicker;who led the town, pretty much the mayor. Next Commander Red;he was the leader of the military's secret operations mostly in charge of keeping Flicker safe. After that was Commander Topaz or Imperial Topaz;he was the leader of the army, he was first in command. Then there was ;a teacher for those who needed more help in a skill or taught you how to become a teacher of fighting. Last but not least came the newest Commander only being seventeen and all Commander Jasper;She was the new traveling troop commander, having only been in command for a year she was new.

Each person sits in their respective place and Flicker begins by saying "Alexandrite, you have completed the test with an above average score of ninety five percent. In doing so you may choose any spot in town except for commander or leader. We will appreciate your expertise anywhere. Next Commander Red spoke "Each of the groups will speak on the benefits of being in their group, I will start. You would be good in the secret operations because you have smart tactical mind that can be used on my feild." I nodded my head in respect to Red and Commander Topaz began "I shall go next. You would be great in the military because you have fighting skill and are swift on your feet." I again nodded but this time to Topaz in deep thought and began "You would be great in the teaching because you know many things and would be a good teacher." I nodded my head to Molta. Jasper then started by saying "Ahem" . All eyes turned towards Jasper as she used a knife to pick her nails while she was speaking. Jasper starts, "You would be good in the traveling troop because you have good survival skill and are quick thinking. Now you may choose your place in town, we will give you five minutes to think on it. Thank you." I nodded and started thinking.

I thought on it I really didn't want to be a teacher so that was out of the question. There were still three choices left. I could try special forces although I might be too hesitant, so maybe not. So it was either traveling troops or the military. I thought on it long and hard then I found my answer. I look up and breath in mouth open in a smile and I said "I choose…"

 **A/N.I know, I know I'm so evil, ending you at a part like that. Oh ain't I so nice, that cliffhanger though. :P So what do you think Alexandrite will choose comment tell me; this will be continued in the next chapter. The reference to another fanfiction did you find it, if not it was a reference to 57 under she was about 57 under lol. Thanks For reading. Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Three way Ties

**Ch. Way Ties**

 **I left you on a cliff hanger last time but… that will now be resolved :D.**

 **Riddle of The Day.**

 **What is black when it's clean and white when it's dirty?**

 **Be honest, no dirty answers, and do not use the internet.**

Alexandrite's Pov:

"I choose…" I paused as I was nervous and scared of the future. After a few long seconds of silent deep breathing I started. "I-I-I choose the-the mil-mil….the traveling troupe." I stated, my mind now set. I take a deep breath as Jasper just stares at me, examining me before standing up and bringing me out through a door in the back. There she turns me around and stares at me hard almost growling in my face.

"Your choosing, that was weakness. Do not show that stuttering here in my troupe or you will not like your stay here, you got that." She states growling and gripping my arm in a steel grasp. I nod and she begins again "Yes your skill is impressive, but do not show weakness in front of my face. You must kill that weakness. You hear me. KILL IT! You will not last in my troupe with that and I will not tolerate it." She sneers and states "I already am starting to doubt the skill you showed in the area goes anywhere else. Move along, you have a long day ahead of you. Go pack your stuff and bring it to the troupes tower I'll meet you and the new recruits there. Oh! And be ready we'll be heading to Eldenwoods as our first mission." I nod quickly as she lets go of my arm and turns around stalking out of the room. I turn and walk out the door heading to my house to gather my stuff and bring it to the tower.

…

Emerald's Pov:

I had finally finished my job of caring for the trees. I went back to my treehouse, to see if Cass would come back. Once I was in I sat down at the small table inside. All of a sudden I felt the swish of wind against my back and I spin around. I scour the room with my eyes and I just barely saw the figure in deep in the shadows of the small house. I lightly smiled and said "I see you Cass, I know you're there. So get out of the corner because I know you're there" Slowly I see purple eyes open and stare at me in the shadows. A smile slowly creeps upon her face as she steps out of the shadows. She came and sat down, still sort of shy but spoke "You already know my style, and when my presence is near."

I smile as she sat and said "you came, that's such a relief. I was starting to think you wouldn't". Cass just lightly smiled and said "well I came that's... a… first". Slowly her smile faded as she thought back on something I knew none of. I wondered what would always bother her so much that during the good times she would not smile.

She then said "Here, see our necklaces look alike." as she pulled out a silver skull necklace. I was surprised it looked exactly like my silver rose necklace except for the charms. Then I noticed something. They looked to be one of those compartment charms, but I couldn't get it open. I showed this to Cass and she tried with hers but they wouldn't budge. After an hour of trying Cass gave up so I did to. I watch her huff in frustration "You know what…. I don't know" before she went back to the shady person she was.

Then I asked her "What was your mom like." Cass glared at me before saying "Oh she was lovely rich black hair, dark purple eyes, the palest skin, and she always wore a beautiful black dress, but that's...all I remember..". I had to go deeper into her past so I asked "All you remember… how are you still alive if she left when you were that young. Please I'm dying to know more about you." She pursed her lips before answering "Let's just say everything after she left was bad so I don't want to talk about it… OKAY." I realized I pushed too far and backed myself up a little "okay I will only ask this… Where did you get that scar under your left eye, your left not my left." Cass instantly swished her hair in front of the scar and answered "uhhh...parents" before she stood up and said "well today was fun see you tomorrow" as she rushed out the door leaving me alone in my tree house. I sat in my treehouse for about ten minutes before I walked home, leaving the old house behind me.

…

Alexandrites Pov:

"AhHa!" I shouted as I finally found the traveling troupe tower. Quickly I rush through the door with my stuff knowing I was probably the last one there and very late. Soon I had found the hall that was named 'New Recruits' but next to the 'w' in new it had a 'b' written in red marker. I sprinted to the first door in the hallway, sure enough it was my room. A sign next to the door stating 'Alexandrite' across it. I walked into the unlocked room, turning on the light and sat down on the bed sighing.

All of a sudden someone tackles me and says "YAY! YOU'RE IN THE TRAVELING TROUPE TOO...COOL!" I turn around smiling I knew that higher pitch voice from anywhere "Amber!" I squeal "you got in one!?" Amber answers with "Well no derp dummy." "I was just walking by the room trying to find mine and saw your name on this door. So I put my stuff away and hid in here to surprise you." I smile as Amber jumps up and down in her bouncy way and answer "Well, I can always count on you Squishy". I giggled as she jumped up and down saying "Squishy! Squishy!" in a sing song way. Then the radio on the shelf in my room spat out the voice of Jasper "All traveling troupe members must meet me in the main hall." I heard Amber in the background groaning "Reeeeeeaaaaallllllyyyyy! Allllllllllreeeeeedddddy!". I sighed as we exited the room.

We finally made it to the hall where everyone was gathered. New recruits were ordered to stand back, so that the old recruits could get their orders. Me and Amber sat in the back whispering among ourselves. Amber asks "Where do you think we will be assigned to?" I could only answer with "Eldenwoods or Springmoor". Soon the old recruits had gotten their orders the new recruits stepped forward. Recruits started to get their orders then Jasper called out "And last to Eldenwoods will be Amber," Amber smiles before Jasper continues "Garnet, Ruby, Hausa Muta, Heat, Lava, and…Alexandrite" even though Jasper almost growled out my name, I jumped up and down trying not to scream. I was in a group with my best friend Amber! Jasper then stated "The instructors that will be following this group is Wakiya Muta, Blikat Czech, Achillea Millefolium, Horehound, and Me." The whole room stops and not a sound was heard… she was in our group. Jasper picks her nails once more with the knife and shouts "Rest up were traveling in the morning".

On the slow trek back to my room I flopped down on my bed groaning and Amber bounces around me asking "What's Wrong, tell me! Tell Me! TELL ME!" Slowly I sit up and answer "Jasper, JASPER SOMETHING IS WRONG!" I wave my arms wildly in emphasis. Amber looks at me, questionably asking "what's wrong with Jasper? If there was something wrong with her why would you choose the job she is leading?". I lie down and monotonously say "It's complicated". Amber knowing that was her key to leave said "well I'll leave you to pack for now. See you later! And oh maybe we can go meet the other people in our group traveling with us to Eldenwoods." I watch as she exits the room and slowly closes the door.

I walk around packing the essentials I needed for the trip to Eldenwoods. Then I lie on the small bed in the room. I put my head on the pillow but instantly sit up. There was something hard on my pillow! I turn around and on my pillow was a shiny silver necklace with a flame charm. I picked up the necklace and there was a note on it. The note stated 'this is important! Keep this necklace with you at all times and NEVER lose it!' to:Alexandrite from:Someone Important. I stare at the beautiful necklace and slowly I put it on hiding it under my shirt. Then I lie back down and fall into a light sleep.

…

Anonymous's Pov:

I stared through Alexandrites window, watching her sleep peacefully. I bitterly thought to myself 'She's sleeping peacefully now, but fate isn't so kind in the future for her' I had been watching her for hours now, so I knew I had to check another girl. Quietly I whispered "why must the girls be so young" before I zipped off to Oceandic City.

…

Alexandrites Pov:

I wake to Amber jumping in my face whispering "come on! Come on ! Come on, wake up we're off to meet the others in our group. I know it's late but Alex let's go!". Sluggishly I got out of bed and followed Amber to her room. There was the group sitting in there at different places. The only one I recognized was Amber. The others were three were boys and two other girls but I didn't recognize them. "Alexandrite this is Heat, Heat this is Alexandrite." Amber said as she pointed to the boy on the right. He had short spiked hair that looked like fire, almost glowing red eyes, tan skin, and an eyebrow piercing as his main appearance. For clothes he had shoes that had flames sewn across it, black jeans, and a dark red sweater. Amber then said "this is Lava,". He had longer hair that looked like lava, bright yellow eyes, black shoes, dark red pants, and a orange short sleeve shirt. Last Amber said "and last this is Hausa Muta." Hausa was smaller and I could tell much more shy, he had short black hair with red tips, dark red eyes, with a black sweater, black pants, and black shoes with red laces. Amber then said "And this is Alexandrite." Everyone stared at me I just smiled and said "Nice to meet you all" only… everyone was just staring at me.

…

Amber's Pov:

The whole room was stopped and staring at Alex even I didn't know she could do this. Her eyes were changing colors rapidly. It was...amazing.

…

Alexandrites Pov:

Everyone was just...staring right at me. The I realized I forgot to keep my eyes there natural color. You see I was named particularly because of my eyes, the gem Alexandrite changes color and so do my eyes. I was born with a gift and a curse, my eyes would change color mostly depending on my mood. I could control what color and they would usually stay blue but I forgot that I had to control my emotions fist. Slowly I closed my eyes and turned my eyes their usual blue. Everyone just stared at me awed. Soon I was bored of this and said "What are you guys staring at?" the other slowly came out of their trance-like state. Then we talked for a while before I tiredly yawned and we all left to our rooms.

...

Amber's Pov:

After everyone had left I sat there and thought on the eye event. Alex's eyes started changing color as fast as they stopped I wondered why. I decided to go ask and walk over to Alexandrites room. I bounce in and she is sitting on her bed her eyes somehow a deep red. She looks up and her eyes quickly change back to blue. This was the Alexandrite I knew blue eyes, with a scar across one, long straight strawberry blonde hair with bangs, dark red spy suit top, dark red jeans with a dark red belt, and black shoes. I ask "Why didn't you tell me your eyes changed color?". Alex looks down her eyes turning a darker and sadder blue, "because I was bullied about it." Then they change back to a regular blue. I answered with "well I think it's cool! Can you change the color to whatever you want?" She nods her head and changes them to a hot pink, then a dark blue, a bright green, last a black, then right back to their normal color. Then Alex answers "although they usually change with my mood, but I can stop that. Just earlier I was tired, confused, excited, upset, happy, curious, and sad all at the same time so it was harder to control". I answered with "Oh… ok well get some rest it's going to be a long day tomorrow." And I leave the room as Alexandrite falls asleep. I head back to my room and fall into a slumber myself.

…

Anonymous's Pov:

All the girls were doing great except for Cassiterite. She was lying in a tree starving to death. It was the middle of the night and she just finished her last source of food, she was killing herself. I also felt pity for the tree she was sitting on it was getting sick because of her touch. Cass I knew had an emotionally disturbing past and Emerald pushed too far. I watch the emotionally unstable Cassiterite sit there and starve. Soon I could not interfere directly, well I could but Fate was in my hands. Instead I make the tree she is sitting on create fruit for her to eat. She stares at the apples that grew a little too fast. I knew I had to go as I put Cass into a sleep and then flew off on my bright red wings.

…

Alexandrites Pov:

"Eldenwoods traveling troupe up and ready… AND THAT MEANS NOW!" I jump out of bed slipping on my gear and my backpack of essential items. Then I rush downstairs to the kitchen where I eat some Firepuffs. After I finish the Firepuffs I bounce up the stairs to the main hall where the rest of the troupe awaits. I jump in line as we head to the jeep that would take us to Eldenwoods. "Alright!" shouts Jasper as Garnet jumps in. "Garnet you and Ruby are going to patrol sectors one and two. Horehound you will have sectors three, and four. Lava and Heat you will patrol sectors five and six. Hausa Muta and Wakiya Muta will have seven and eight. Blikat Czech and Achillea Millefolium you will take sectors nine and ten. Amber and Alexandrite you will take sectors eleven and twelve. I will take thirteen and will check on the new recruits. Ok got it leave me alone." We stayed in the jeep but all had our own conversations.

…

Cassiterite's Pov:

I groan as I awake I was dreading the trip to the treehouse today. I knew Emerald was going to ask more questions that made me upset. Slowly I climb to the tree house and find a good shadow to hide in. I watch as Emerald slowly walks in, her blonde hair swaying. Slowly she inspects the room and spots me saying "Cass that's gotten old stop hiding in the corner." Slowly I slip into the light. "Alright" I state. She pulls something out of the bookshelf "Want to play a card game? Rose pulls out the game. It was Mineopoly. She smiled as I said "sure why not". We started to play and it was the most fun I had ever had in a long time. Finally as we finished the game that she won, we heard voices I quickly point to the bookshelf and me and Emerald jump behind it.

Then I listen to the voices a higher pitch one goes "I can't believe we are finally out of that old wagon! Now I can bounce around!" I wondered why would this person, more like girl ride in a wagon? Another voice states sarcastically "that 'wagon' ride was, soooooo terrible." "Oh don't play with me! Really it such a loooong ride! One hour is just too long!" the higher voice states. The more serious sounding voice says "just think you could of been in there for five or six hours maybe days." The higher voice gasps and says "what an absurd thought!" "Who could think of such… TREEHOUSE!" the higher pitch one screeches. I hear feet speed up the ladder and open the hatch. "Ohhhhh" squeels the higher pitch voice "Someone was here recently and in a hurry to get out, let's see if they were just hiding" I hear her search the room. Then she pushes the bookshelf and she jumps up and down "Found you! Found you! Hey! Alex I found them!" This so called 'Alex' comes and looks at us then scolds the other girl "Amber! You're scaring them be nice." She looks to us "It's okay we won't harm you. I sorry my friend is a little excitable. We are from Embersite, we are the new recruits and we are here to protect sector twelve.

Slowly we crawl out from behind the bookshelf and I back into the shadows while Emerald goes and sits at the table. The new group people introduce themselves "Hi," says the one with strawberry blonde hair "I'm Alexandrite but you can call me Alex, and this is my friend Amber" She points to the higher pitched girl frolicking around the treehouse. Emerald nods and states "I'm Emerald, but you can call me Rose. This is my companion Cassiterite who is very shy." Emerald points back to me. Emerald talks for a while before I come out and say hello. They were ecstatic to meet me, and Emerald was impressed that I even said a word. Not too soon after that they had to go, or else someone named 'Jasper' was going to kill them. Emerald then had to leave her horse Sugar was waiting. I was alone so I went back to my tree and ate a few of the apples off of it finally ending my streak of hunger. Who were these new people? Are they important? I thought to myself as I fell asleep.

 **A/N: Finally I finished the fire chapter! :D I'm going somewhere over the weekend so I won't be able to type. Anywho I just recently had my birthday! Not going to tell you when but yeah. Now I want to know do you think Jasper is good or evil? And hey Cass is a little less shy. I am doing this on a google Doc so you all are not the first to see it but I do say I have some friends who do enjoy it. They beg for more when I stop, motivating me to write more on this story so you have them to thank. Anywho I'm sorry about the slow updates It's because I have so much to do in the day that I write late into the night or early in the day you can throw in random times over the weekend. Another reason for the slow updates is I type slow and my spelling is terrible. I usually only type with one hand. Well thank you, and reviews are appreciated.**


	7. A City Of Water

**So yep to Oceandic City...you can tell I'm not good with making names but that's fine it is what it is. Ok read and enjoy. One last thing I must tell you all. The people with gemstone or stone names are people in real life. My friends and me, I had them change their name and appearance but they kept the same personality(Sort of). So just know every gem name is a real person, and you want to talk to them or ask them questions, review and I will forward your message to them. Just word the message like this.**

 **To Amber,**

 **What is your appearance in the book? It never says.**

 **It doesn't have to be Amber and it doesn't have to be on appearance just their name and your question. Just be careful what you ask because I am the writer they know very little about what will happen in the book.**

 **Just saying i'm gonna stop doing the riddles. Lunnafinna and Singheart Draws are actually some of my friends and that is their youtube channel, so go check them out. Oh, and yes Druzy and Turquoise are based off the people on that channel.-Thank you**

 **I have to put this.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own the Channel Lunafinna and Singheart Collab, but they gave me an ok to put the channel in here...although the two hundred subs thing isn't true for now as in they don't have anywhere near that today, date- May 8, 2016**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own youtube and Minetube is just my minecraft spin off of it. I do not own twitter and twittercraft is my spin off. I do not own email/gmail and minemail is my spin off.**

…

Turquois's Pov:

I was so happy my collab Minetube channel with my sister, Druzy just hit two hundred subscribers! It's name was Lunnafinna and Singheart Collab. I shouted this to my sister Druzy and I could hear her screech "YAY" downstairs. Me and Druzy use that channel to draw and sing. "We should celebrate" I hear Druzy shout and she comes bounding up the stairs. At the top she huff from the long way up,making me tired and says "Turquoise what do you think we should do to celebrate?" I come up with an idea and state "I think that we should make a special video with a party." "That is a great idea, I was just thinking that," Druzy said, still bouncing off the walls. Druzy then stopped bouncing and stated "I'm gonna go ask mom." then she sprinted away.

With Druzy gone, I went to my room and waited. Finally I hear slow footsteps up the stairs and the door slowly opens. Druzy stared at the ground sadly and said "mom and dad said we can't have a party." I frown but then I came up with an idea, "We don't have to have a party to celebrate, we can make a surprise video and maybe chat with some of our fans." Druzy's face lit up and I knew it was a good idea. Druzy and I jump onto our MineMail and our Twittercraft and sent a message out saying that a lucky three people were going to get to chat with Lunafinna and I. We got answers immediately and we said we would start the chat at twelve or lunch time. Then we waited.

…

Amber's Pov:

Alexandrite and I had finished our duty and went back to the treehouse. We were surprised to find that nobody was there so we sat at the table and talked. Soon Emerald walked in, but before we could even say hi she silenced us. She was staring hard into the shady places of the room, I didn't know why she was though. It looked as though she was inspecting the place, looking for something. Then she stood up and smiled, stating "Cass I found you stop hiding next to the bookshelf." I jumped out of my seat as the shadow moved, but only Cassiterite came into the light. I shook myself how did she… do that. Alex asked amazed "How long were you there?" Cass smiles lightly and states "Way before you got here." We all laughed before Alex and Emerald started a conversation between themselves and Cass listened in the background. I smiled and pulled out my tablet watch.(it was a watch that if you pressed one button it would turn into a tablet.)

I went and checked my Minemail and saw one from my favorite MineTube channel, Lunafinna and Singheart Collab. Checking, the Minemail stated,

' _Luna and I just got two hundred subs! A special three of you will be invited to talk to us for an hour each. To be put in the drawing just Minemail or Twittercraft me or Luna back with #two_hundred_subs and type your name and you will be put in. Don't spam! We will Minemail you, if you won and we will tell you when we will meet.-Thank you'_.

I bounced up and down with joy squealing and all eyes turned to me. I told everyone and showed them a few of Lunafinna and Singheart Collabs videos. All my friends thought the channel was pretty good and didn't care if I typed my name. I Minemailed back to put my name in the raffle and waited.

…

Durzy's Pov:

It was finally ten-o'clock, so me and Turquoise looked through the two hundred and fifty messages we got back from our fans. First we took out all the spam, then we looked at the one hundred and ninety eight people left. Then me and Turquoise got to choose, I got to choose the twelve o'clock person, Turquoise got to choose the one o'clock person, last we would work together to find the two o'clock person. For the twelve o'clock person I chose the one hundred and twelfth person, Finna-Fan. Turquoise chose the first person, First FTW. Then we worked together and chose the two hundredth person, Squishy-the-squish. Finally we MineMailed those accounts saying that they won. We then started waiting. It was weird Turquoise and I usually knew what the other was thinking so we both headed towards our computers doing a celebratory speedpaint until twelve.

…

Amber's Pov:

My tab watch buzzed and I eagerly turned it on. Seeing that I had MineMail I quickly typed in the password, unlocking my tablet. I quickly opened the MineMail and jumped up and down in joy. The message was from Finna herself! The message stated,

' _You Squishy-the-squish are invited to meet Singheart and I at two o'clock p.m. today! We will video call (on MineMail) you at exactly two o'clock p.m...so be online. You were picked because you were the 200th sub/our newest subscriber, but we hope you've been watching and loving our vid's a lot longer than that. Anywho congrats we can't wait to meet you.-Lunafinna'_

I read the message over and over again, squealing every time I finished reading it. Then I showed it to the others and all of them smiled except for Alexandrite. I asked "Isn't it exciting Alex?" She answered "Yes…. but we have to be back at the temporary base at twelve and we have to help with dinner preparations from two thirty p.m. through four o'clock p.m." I frowned realizing then I shrugged and said "Oh well, guess we are just gonna have to skip that for today." Alex facepalmed and said "Jasper is going to kill us, I think we should go back." I stated "Oh well, you can go if you want but I am going to stay." Alex smiles and says "Fine! I'll stay." I smile and say "great!"

I didn't notice Cass staring at my tab watch over my shoulder. All of sudden she said really slowly "Why…. is…. Your name….," she giggles "Squishy-the-squish"? I answered nervously with "Uhh…." and the whole room burst into a fit of laughter. I giggle and defensively state "What!? Squishy is my nickname, but that was already taken so Squishy-the-squish is now my gamer name and name for all my online characters." The room just laughs harder until no one can breath. Then we all started a conversation and even Cass joined in a little, but I did not look at the time.

…

Jasper's Pov:

I stare down at my watch and then back at the road expectantly, and it was one o'clock Amber and Alexandrite were supposed to be back hours ago. I knew they knew they were gonna be in trouble. I was finished with this I was going to find those brats myself even if it took all day. I chuck the dagger in my hand at the bull's eye in front of me making a perfect mark before I called over Horehound.

I say "You are in charge while I'm gone finding those brats and giving them a piece of my mind. Don't fail me, I will be the judge of that when I get back. Now go!" Horehound answered me with "But Coman…." 'Zip-Thunk!' was the sound the dagger I threw made as it flew through the air and hit a wall behind Horehound. My dagger just clipping his nose, he jumped and stood up strait. I threw the next dagger, pinning him to the wall, then I slowly walked towards him. Quietly and sweetly I whispered "Now now dog. You don't want to be the next to get a piece of my mind, do you?" While holding a knife to his neck. Horehound nodded I quickly turned around and stated "good! I didn't want to harm one of my greatest troupe members, I'm sure you won't fail me now." I took him off the wall and walked away. I was off to find the missing members in area twelve.

…

Cassiterite's Pov.

I stared at the darkest corner, listening to Alexandrites and Emeralds conversation. Something felt wrong. It had been going well for too long and not knowing how the peace was going to end scared me. I know I seemed just too worried but I had a feeling in my gut that told me something was about to go down. I stood suspiciously watching over the others waiting for something anything to happen, but nothing did. I noticed Amber was not in the conversation but was quietly observing everyone. I wondered why Amber, the bounciest person I know, was observing us as if she was taking a record. I sighed and listen in to Alexandrites and Emeralds conversation.

Alex states "And afterwards I had to survive the night with only the items they left for me and my own intelligence. Finally after I joined the traveling troupe I got a mission to keep guard on this sector so Amber and I then found you." Emerald answers "Cool! In Eldenwoods you have to be ten or older to gain a job and I got a job here so every morning I ride Sugar here check on the trees and come to the tree-house." Alex giggled "Whose Sugar?" Emerald laughed "Sugars just my horse! I know her names super sweet...pun intended." I smirked, they were a funny group. It was around one thirty now and Amber seemed to get really eager. The conversation slowly turned to me. I frowned as they invited Amber and I into the conversation. Finally I agreed to join but Amber eagerly joined in the beginning.

Emerald asked Amber "How did you get here?" Amber quickly answered "Exactly the same way Alex got here." Then all eyes turned to me, I shrank back and Alex said "What about you, Cass?" I came up with an idea and gave them a simple answer "I left home in search of adventure, and well I ended up here….so yah." Emerald gave me a weird look and I knew she didn't believe one bit of it, but she didn't push further. Slowly the conversation wandered and then Ambers tab watch buzzed, it was a video call from Lunafinna and Singheart collab. Amber was quick to answer.

…

Turquois's Pov:

This was the last call of the day, and we hoped this Squishy-the-squish would be there. Druzy and I pressed the call button and waited. We only had to wait five seconds before Squishy picked up. Druzy and I Stated at the same time "Hi squishy! Its us, Singheart and Lunafinna. Your Hour has just started so lets not waist time and how bout we chat?" Squishy answered with an ecstatic face she stated "Hi Lunafinna and Singheart. I'm Squishy but my real name is Amber and your names are?" I pointed to Druzy and said "This is Druzy, and Im Turquoise. We are both fifteen and you are?". Amber smiled "I'm fourteen! And I have a question. Is it ok if some of my friends join this conversation?" I nodded my head and Amber smiled and moved her camera. Soon she pointed to a girl with blonde hair in pigtails and an outfit that had the colors of a rose and the girl says "I'm Emerald but you can call me rose" Then the camera moved to the next girl this one had strawberry blonde hair and a red spy outfit, the girl stated "I'm Alexandrite but you can call me Alex." Then the camera move once again towards a shadow, Druzy and I started to question all of a sudden Amber said "Cass come out of the corner." All of a sudden the shadow moves and a girl with black hair and a grey coat she stated "I'm Cassiterite but you can call me Cass." Druzy and I were amazed that the girl hid so well in the shadows but we smiled and said "Hi!" Soon the conversation started Cass barely talked while the rest of us got to really know each other.

…

Jasper's Pov:

Slinking through the forest, I look for anything that would show me where they had gone to. Soon I had found a trail of footprints and I smiled and whispered "Gotcha". I followed the trail through the forest before I heard talking and giggling. Then I set off towards the noise, oh they were going to get it.

…

Druzy's Pov:

Amber and her friends were really nice actually. The other winners we had talked to were either too old or too young, but these girls were our age. I was so happy that the two hundredth sub was a girl like us. I laughed and smiled as she said "Well I did everything I could to meet you guys!". I was also mesmerized by Alex's necklace and asked "Hey Alex. What is your necklace?". Amber frowned and mumbled something about being the only person who didn't have a silver necklace. Alex slowly pulled out her necklace and said "Oh! You mean this thing.". The necklace had a beautiful flame charm, it looked like the one's Turquoise and I had. Turquoise and I did the same thing and both pulled out our necklaces and said "Hey! Your necklace looks like mine." Alex smiled and said Cass and Emerald have ones too. I watched as the others pulled out theirs, Cass's was a half moon or crescent, and Emeralds was a rose. I looked down at mine it had an almost a half moon shape but had more of a tip at one end so did Turquoises. We held ours out and Emerald looked at ours funny then she said "Stick your guy's together". We slowly stuck them together and they made a click noise and I saw the shape it was a water droplet. I smiled then unclicked the droplet keeping my half. We all said in usion "Maybe they do something.". Cass looked up and it was the rare occasion she spoke and said "The necklaces are lockets.". All of a sudden Cass jumped back and disappeared in the shadow whispering "People, looking scared out of her wits. Emerald blurted out "The necklaces might be…. AHHHHH". She screeched the ahh as she ducked a knife flying just close enough to her to pin her to the wall. All of a sudden the call was cut and I heard nothing more.

…

Emerald's Pov:

I screeched as the person who threw the dagger walks in coolly as if she had done nothing. This person had blood red hair that flopped over part of her face, dark red eye's with a scar on the left one, a red crop top with a black over coat that had red stitchings, black skin tight jeans, black shoes, and a red sword across her back. I look around the room, Cass was nowhere to be seen, Amber was frozen, and Alexandrite had her arms crossed with an angry face. Alex then growls "Hello Jasper, what brings you to this treehouse?"

My eyes widen this was the 'Jasper' they were talking about, and she looked boss. Jasper only states "Well Alex I'm here to find a few people who were supposed to report to me at twelve and you know it's now two forty-seven so yeah." Alex nods in understanding, states "Well, I sure as heck know that they won't be reporting for duty til around three thirty." Jasper raises an eyebrow and answers "Oh really! And why is this?" Alex answers " 'Cause they will be hanging out with some new friends." Jasper's eyes slightly widen before they go back to normal and Jasper asks "And these people's names would be?" Alex answers "None of your bizness." All of a sudden I'm pinned to the wall by a dagger and Jasper states, "It is now." Alex sighs and grumbles "That is Emerald, the one you pinned to the wall. I also found Turquoise and Druzy as new friends and that's it." Jasper plucks the dagger from the wall and states "Now how hard was that? Now you two are coming with me… and I'll be personally checking this sector while you guys get sector thirteen. You will not talk to these girls again, there should be no outside connection except for the people in Ember sight." Alex shakes her head and states "See you don't get it, Amber and I have these people as our friends and even though you are the troupe leader you do not personally own us. So if we have free time we can do whatever we want, that you can't control. Yes you control our jobs, but after that job is over you have zero control." Jasper lifts an eyebrow and says "Oh, really?" All of a sudden everything went dark and I saw nothing but black.

…

Druzy's Pov:

We had gathered some of our friends to help us travel to Eldenwoods in the tree house at sector twelve. Turquoise and I gathered up Blue Diamond, Blue Ruby, and Sapphire, some of our friends in Oceandic City. Finally after we gathered our crew we set off towards Eldenwood where we were going to find our friends.

…

Anonymous's Pov:

I sigh as part of the prophecy was being completed, the girls were starting to meet. I knew once they met, Herobrine would start his ultimate plan although he wouldn't know that the girls had meeten. I watched as Turquoise and Druzy traveled with some of their friends to find the others. It was sad these girls whose lives could have been normal is destroyed by what fate has in store. Soon I speed off towards ColdestVale.

…

Alexandrite's Pov:

I groan as I sit up, I knew the effects from anywhere a potion of weakness, blindness, slowness and a little something I couldn't recognize. Slowly I look around, I could see that I was in the Traveling Troupe camp and that the tent I was in was barred. In a corner I see Amber still pretty much asleep. Then in the next corner I saw Emerald who was awake curled up in a ball. Slowly I walk over to her and ask if she is ok. She shrugs sadly and says "The bars are electrical you can't climb them." I frown and look at the bars around the tent. At closer inspection I hear the buzzing of the bars filled with electricity and that the generator was just out of reach. I turn back to Emerald and nod in newly found respect, I had thought she was a curious and friendly person with an average intelligence but I was wrong. Emerald was smarter than she put off. I put a hand on her shoulder and said "Hey it's ok we have got some water friends that will get us out of here." Emerald nods and I hear a squeaky yawn behind me. I turn around and state "Oi' Amber you know the sun rose a while ago and it's still not making me become any younger so getting up would be nice. Oh and fair warning the bars are electrical." Amber groans an "Okay" and sits up.

Amber walks over to me and Emerald and whispers "Alex why didn't you tell Jasper about Cassiterite?" I whisper back "She was so well hidden I don't think Jasper noticed her, meaning if we kept her a secret she could find us faster. Although she might be able to slip in the camp she can't do much else here so she may be waiting to lead our water friends here where they can help." Amber whispers "how did you figure that out so fast?" I smile and answer in a whisper "A little something called quick thinking." Emerald whispered "Why are we whispering?" I whisper back "if you examine the room, you will see that there are ten voice recording video cams around the room and this corner looks to be the farthest but we still must whisper." Soon we start to actually talk.

…

Turquoise's Pov:

We had finally made it to the forests of Eldenwoods and we had just found sector twelve now we had to find the tree house. I look around, the trees towering over me like giants. Blue Ruby looks around, she had very good observation skills and she loved art, if anyone could spot a treehouse hidden in trees it would be her. Just as I suspected Blue Ruby quickly stands tall and says "I found it!" Blue Ruby points towards a spot in between two trees. I stared hard at the spot and soon I find the edge of a wooden house through the trees. "Alright let's go, but follow me and copy me. Oh and whisper." Slowly we creep towards the treehouse, climbing up the letters as silent as a mouse. Something inside my head said 'you know what, burst in swinging." I pull out my sword and burst through the hatch, swinging the sword crazily I scream "YOU MESS WITH MY FRIENDS YOU MESS WITH ME!" Soon I realised my sword was hitting nothing so I look around the room… nothing. I hear Druzy facepalm and state "Really Tish are you trying to kill the air?" I shrug her off and answer "Look for clues." I walk to the farthest end and start searching.

Out of nowhere a small voice says "Hi." right next to me, making me jump. I turn and look at the shadow a Cassiterite pops out. I jump back and say "That will forever creep me out." She smiles and states "I know where they are." Everyone looks at her and she shrinks, I ask "Why aren't you with them?" Cass answers "I saw that she," Cass shivers "was coming and tried to warn the others, but they were oblivious so 'she' never noticed me when she took them." "Oh." was all I could answer with. Cass then said "follow me" as she rushed out the door. I followed her through the forest to a plain area with tents everywhere. Cass stated "This is the flame troupe thing camp. The prison tent is close to the center and in that tent are the other girls." I jumped up and determinedly answered "Well then, let's go." Cass only shook her head and became our voice of reason "But Turqoise there are cameras." I sighed knowing our way in was to be compromised. Cass then just smirked and said "I have a plan"

 **A/N: Alrighty finished that chapter. Sorry it took so long, I went on vacation for three weeks with a very small amount of internet, but now I'm back. So yeah hopefully more writing. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Face to Face with Fate

**Ch.7. Face to face with Fate**

 **A/N: Finally a new chapter! This chapter you're going to find out who the mysterious anonymous person is and you'll see this grand plan for escape. Anywho read on and enjoy.**

…

Cassiterite's Pov:

I watched as my plan had unfolded, hoping it would work. Sapphire pointed her bow and shot, _zip_ the arrow soared and stuck on the heavy fabric walls of a tent, right in front of a guard. Startled he plucked the arrow out from in front of his nose and stared at it in his hands. Just as I had hoped he must of been a higher rank than the others, because he yelled for others four others showed up and he sent them on a search. Soon he left his position and started searching for the culprit. I smiled and all my friends kicked into motion, we moved through the shadow's to the tent we expected to be the camera feed tent. The medium sized tent with no more guard left around it looked like the perfect video feed tent, but as we snuck in we realised it was only a weapons tent. Quickly we put that to use finding bows, swords, and tranq-arrows. Quietly I popped my head out of the tent and found that the guards were still on their search. I pointed to the next tent and the others understood.

The others understood and followed me to the next tent. I peaked inside the slightly smaller tent and saw a girl intensely watching a screen. The screen had my friends in the prison tent whispering between each other. I smiled and backed out of the tent, then I nodded to Druzy and Turquoise. This was the tent we had been looking for. Sapphire pushes into the tent still in the shadows, I pass her one of the tranq-arrows, she loads and silently the arrow flew hitting the girl in the back. The girl instantly started to fall, but Druzy jumped in caught her before she make a sound and then laid her down not to make too much noise. Blue Diamond sits down and I watch as her hands fly across the keyboard, quickly disabling the cameras. Then she disabled the electric fence that I told her there was. Now it was only a matter of getting my friends.

Slowly was single filed out of the tent, me in front. Soon we were turning the corner and I smacked face first into a male guard, he turned startled and when he saw us he pulled out a walkie talkie and captured my arm holding me still. Before he could even press the button to speak Turquoise slammed her hand into his temple, knocking him out. We all stared in shock at Turquoise and she just shrugged. We sprinted through the shadows towards the prison tent. Seeing Jasper in the front we ran towards the back. No one was in the back. We tried to break the bars, but that wasn't working. I crawled under the tent and cut a hole in the wood near the back left corner.

"You'll never see those water friends now will you." Jasper's voice slides through the hole in the wood. Alex hisses "Just watch my friends will find me." I hear the cruelness in Jasper's voice as she smugly states "I'd like to see 'em try." I then hear Jasper stomp away. I pop my head through the hole and whisper "pssst over here." Emerald's head turns my direction and her eyes light up and she nods over to me to get Alex to look. Alex looks over and she looked like she was holding in a cry of joy. Amber soon looks up to find out what the commotion was about spotting me, her eyes widen and her jaw drops. Each girl crawls toward me and I hear a thump outside and knew my friends had knocked out another guard. Soon the girls had single filed out of the tent Amber first and Alex last. When Alex hopped down I whispered "Why are there so many guards?" Alex shrugs and states "Jasper called the main base and said she would need back up for some _prisoners._ "

Me and the girls rush out from under the tent. The water girls were waiting just outside and when Druzy and Turquoise saw Alex, Emerald, and Amber they ran over and hugged the already ecstatic girls. Then we all decided on a new plan.

We all rushed to the weapon tent and everyone grabbed a bow and a stack of tranq-arrows. We stormed out of the tent, forming a circle giving every side protection. Then still keeping the circle shape we pulled out our bows and tranq-arrows. Slowly we stomped to the largest pathway, shooting anyone who dared to come close or tried to shoot us. _Zip, thump, zip, thump._ Arrows flew and bodies dropped as we marched towards the forest. When we reached the forest's edge out of the corner of my eye I saw something move. Pointing my bow in that direction I searched, no one. AS I was turning back I saw Jasper pop out and "Ahhh" I wanted to scream as I felt her tranq-arrow hit my calf but I couldn't because the world was fading, fading, and black. I dropped.

...

Amber's Pov:

Cassiterite had just fallen to the left me. I turned to see the culprit… Jasper. Sapphire was on my right I nudged her and pointed towards Jasper. All of a sudden I felt a burst of pain in my knee. I looked down and thought _Oh look a arrow, oh is that blood… umm blood… uh help_. All of a sudden my face met the ground _Oh hello ground, how are you_. _Guess Jasp ran out of tranq-arrows._ I looked up and saw Sapphire aiming a arrow at Jasper and boom she hit Jasper but Jasper also hit her side. They both fell. Slowly the world turned dark.

…

Emerald's Pov:

I saw three girls drop from our group. I nudged Turquoise and pointed to the girls and she did the same to Druzy. Druzy then told Blue Diamond and Blue Ruby to shoot anyone who come near with Blue Diamond in the front and Blue Ruby in the back. Then we ran over to the three fallen girls Sapphire and Amber were bleeding so I tore of the bottom of my shirt plucked off the arrows and wrapped it around the wounds. I then grabbed Sapphire and carried her ahead. Turquoise and Druzy got Cass and Amber. Soon we entered the forest, but I refused to go back to the old treehouse so I showed my friends to my hideout.

We crawled through the log and entered into the hill. Then I shoved the bottom back on and locked it on. My friends looked around amazed at the large hideout. I carried Sapphire to the bare stone table and laid her down. She got it bad, an arrow had penetrated her side I pulled of the now bloody ripped shirt cloth I used as temporary bandaging. I made sure she was knocked out then cleaned and poured a regeneration potion into the wound. She withered in her sleep from the sting of the potion.

I ran over to Cass and put her on the bed. She was only shot with a tranq-arrow so she was only knocked out. Last I grabbed Amber and put her on the counter then unwrapped her knee. The arrow didn't hit anything too important so the leg would still work. I cleaned this one and poured the the regeneration. Amber woke up screaming and writhing, she fell right off the counter. I had forgotten to make sure she was knocked out. She landed on the floor with a thud. I jumped in to help but she was flailing to much. The others just stared until I growled "A little help here." Then Blue Ruby held down her legs and I held down Amber's arms and whispered "I am sorry, but we must do this." Then Turqouise hit her temple hard enough to knock her out. She then went limp.

I looked around and asked "Anyone else hurt." I was answered with a chorus of nos. I smiled, but then frowned "What are we going to do next?" Everyone thought hard until Druzy says "Let's go find fate." I looked at her "Fate? So go find our destinies?" Druzy laughed "You're kidding right?" "Umm… no." I answer. Her smile fades "You're telling me you've never heard of fate!" "Yah of course I've heard of a destiny." I state. She facepalms and deadpans "Fate… the person duh." "Oh. Never heard of them." I answer. Then before she can say any more I say "Alright guess we're finding fate then. Fate will tell us… well our fate." everyone giggles, the matter settled.

I hear a groan to my left, Cass had woken up. Finally when she gained her senses she shot up and screeched "Where am I?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIENDS?! JASPER I WILL GET OUT I WILL FIND THEM!" We all stared at Cass it was the loudest she had ever spoken and nobody thought her voice could even go that loud. I walked over to Cass and say "Cass it's okay. We are all here, and we aren't captured." Cass instantly calmed, and then went back to the Cass we knew, her features blank but her eyes observant and not saying a word. She stood and walked to a corner filled with shade. I sighed. Then I turned to her and say "When the others are awake and healed we're all heading off to find fate." Cass nods and once again I sigh and think _We just saw a new side of Cass, can we somehow bring her out of her 'protective shell'?_ I walk over to some vines on one wall, night was upon us.

…

Blue Ruby's Pov:

I couldn't sleep so I sat in a corner where you could see all exits and watched. I look around my friends asleep all around me, even Cass slept soundly. I couldn't sleep though there was so much to think about. In the past day I had made so many new friends with different personalities, Emerald was kind, Cassiterite was quiet, Alexandrite was brave, and Amber was… her own species. I smiled I may not be to good at fighting but I had decent bow skills and could at least swing a sword without skill, there was one thing I did very well and loved above most… drawing. Here I sat in the moonlight that filtered through the vines drawing everyone in the room. When I finished the last drawing and was lying down to rest Amber awoke. I sighed and sat up. I told her about going to search for fate she nodded and we both fell asleep, the stress and adrenalin of the day had finally stopped and everyone was crashing, even me.

…

Anonymous's Pov:

I watched the last of the girls fall asleep through the vine window. Their next mission was going to get them nowhere. I can't give them the information they want. The girls were making progress, they did spot the lockets. Those lockets will help them, but they don't know what the lockets will do. I can't tell them. I wish I could. The lockets aren't the only thing that will help them. The people the girls are with and the people they will meet will. I just wish their fate was kinder. I wish I could slow their fate because it can't be stopped, but only one person can slow the girls fate. I hiss under my breath as I think about how badly that person has done to slow it. I rush off to talk to that one person who could slow this terrible fate. Stopping in front of her I tap her shoulder.

She looks up glaring at me and growls "What do _you_ want? I am doing what was asked. I slowed them by a day or two. How slow do they have to be for my debt to be repaid? Hmmm?" I snapped out "As slow as possible!" She gave me the evil eye as she snapped back "Why must they be slowed anyway?" I suck in a breath unwilling to answer. She taps her foot and states "I am waiting for an answer and if I don't get one I will stop trying to stop them." I yell at her "SOME OF THOSE KIDS ARE GOING TO GET HURT REAL BAD AND SOME COULD DIE! I AM TRYING TO PROLONG THAT AS LONG AS POSSIBLE BUT YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SLOW THEM! I CAN'T! THE LONGER YOU SLOW THEM THE LESS THEY WILL BE HARMED, SADLY THEY CAN'T BE STOPPED BUT YOU CAN SLOW THEM OK! THAT'S MY REASON!" She stared at me surprised and said softly "Then why didn't you tell me before? I'm sorry" I sigh and state "I didn't tell you before because I wanted you to be you not a commander but that can't be helped. I know you hurt them and I accept your apologies but I am not the one you should apologies to." She nods as I state "I must go. Bye." I zoom off on my red wings the wind sending my pigtails flying behind me.

…

Cassiterite's Pov:

I woke up early morning I had fallen asleep in the shadow of the corner with my back against the wall. I look around and everybody is asleep. I move over to Sapphire's side, her name sounded familiar yet not quite there. Her side had been bandaged and I smelled the stench of a regeneration potion. I couldn't believe even someone as cruel as Jasper would do this. I turned and saw bouncey little Amber sleeping on a counter, her knee bandaged like Sapphires. It was sad how someone so happy had a frown and a face contorted with pain.

Everyone's clothing was ripped, bloody, or dirty so I went to my bag and grabbed my book of magic. Finding the page I needed I read the spell. Then I waved my hand over my clothing and whispered "Clothotoe Repairo" and slowly my clothing was cleaned and the rips disappeared the cloth regenerating. I went around and repaired everyone's clothing, knowing most did not bring any extra clothing. Finally I finished the last of the girls clothing. All of them looked like they had been freshly made or newly bought clothing. Then I went to my bag and placed the book of magic inside.

I scan the room before I sit and smile lightly. I had finally made some friends who weren't hurt by me. Friends who didn't force me to talk. Friends I could count on. I barely remembered my last friend and I know she left when I was five. These new friends I was going to give back to, I didn't care if it takes my life.

My only problem was the larger our group got the easier a traitor could get in. I didn't like the thought of a betrayal, so I stuck with one habit I had that had been with me since I was young. Profiling. For as long as I can remember I was always profiling people. The second I walked in a room I would examine everyone and everything. To each person I would give them a little folder for in my head and within that folder would be everything I knew about them. For every object I note the position, shadowing, feel, and how it fits in a room. I also note smells and sounds. I once again look around the room this time opening each person's folder and reading it.

First there was Emerald or Rose. Her birthday was May fourth and she was fifteen. She was tall with long blonde slightly wavy hair that was always up in pigtails and had a rose placed on the side. She wore an outfit that resembled a rose with a dark red coat and a red tank top that had ruffles. She also wore dark green pants and light green shoes that made a distinctive thumping sound. She had medium length eyelashes and bright emerald green eyes that were always full of life. She never wore makeup but her cheeks stayed rosey and her skin stayed a light tan. Her little silver rose necklace hung around her neck. She always smelled of flowers and in particular, roses. Her voice was usually cheerful but always had a hint of curiosity. Her personality was bright. She was full of life, kind, brave, stronger than she looks, and just a little curious. She had great observation skills and was smarter than she put off. She almost always wore a smile, and she would take the lead when needed. She wasn't too pushy but she would never back down from a fight. She was pretty social and wasn't too afraid to voice her opinion. She even had a little humor. Looking at Emeralds bookshelf I could only guess that she loves to read and write. She was definitely active because horseback riding was harder than it looked and I knew she had a horse named Sugar. She loved her job and had a loving mother and father who supported her decision to take the job. Her background was happy and pretty normal for someone in Eldenwoods. In general she was friendly and definitely fit the role as someone from Eldenwoods.

Next there was Alexandrite or Alex. Her birthday was January twenty fourth but she was fourteen not the youngest one in the group though. She was just barely shorter than me and I was just barely below average height for my age. She had long straight strawberry blonde hair with bangs drawing a line just above her unusual sky blue eyes (Unusual for a girl from Embersite). Upon her head was a headset like headband that was dark red with a strip of lighter red. Her crimson swords lie right next to her. Alex wore a dark red spy shirt and matching jeans. Her jeans had a utility belt that held all kinds of goodies like daggers and potions. Just barely peaking out from under the spy shirt was a pink tank top. Her shoes were a dark grey and they barely made a sound when she walked. You could also spot her little flame necklace around her neck. Her skin was a nice tan, probably from being around fire and she had two scars across one eye. As most Embersite people smell, she smelled of ash, probably because of their many fires. Her voice was strong and commanding at times but it could be cheerful. Personality wise she was brave. She was commanding, brave, smart, strong, but she was nice, and maybe just a little crazy. She was the girl that always had a plan. She had a smile that shouted "so what I am crazy! What are you gonna do about it" but she could be serious. She never would back down from a fight, especially if it was to help her friends. She wasn't super social which made me think she was bullied but she was ok with a crowd. She had a twisted sense of humor that could still make you laugh. She was super active and she knew how to fight. She loved adventure and the thought of exploration. She was not stationary, I mean really she chose the "traveling" troupe. With how smart she was I could only hope that she loves to write. She seemed tomboy enough to like videogames, they were something I adored but rarely got to play. I knew she had a nice family of warriors and her dad was a miner. Through all of that I had to question her sanity, I don't think she is the most sane person in the world. She was definitely a flame and for sure someone from Embersite.

Amber or Squishy slept in a ball on the counter next to Alex. Amber's birthday was November sixteenth and she was fourteen, the youngest in our ever growing group. Amber was also the smallest. Amber had shoulder length straight dark red hair. She had bangs that were all over and sported a black hair band. She had tan skin and the cutest little red eyes. Her ears were slightly pointed like an elf's. She had a scar across one eye but she always wore the brightest little smile. She wore a long ruby red overcoat with black buttons and grey cuffs and belts. She wore a black shirt and black pants the buckles that were all over the pants were crimson red. Her boots were dark grey and a bright red that made a heavy thumping sound. She always carried a large black broadsword. In other terms she would look boss if it wasn't for her bright bouncy personality and her big smile. Amber always smelled oddly enough sweet, like a freshly baked cake, which was odd for someone from Embersite. Her voice was high pitched and always filled with excitement. She was like if you take the happiest person you know and multiply them by one hundred you still wouldn't get there. She seemed to always were the biggest smile possible. She would fight for her friends and could act accordingly even with her crazy smile. She was… her own species. Squishy was bouncey, fun, bright, smart, observant, nice maybe a little over friendly, but thoughtful, and knew when to stop talking. Now with sanity… wait what sanity… she had none, she was completely insane. She always knew how to make you smile. She was social and made friends real fast. Her humor was more of jokes and puns and could be a bit twisted. She didn't seem too active but how else could she bounce so much. She definitely loved exploring and was as I said pretty observant. Maybe a little more observant than I first thought. Anytime she stopped talking she was watching and listening very intensly. She must be into technology with that tab -watch of hers. She hasn't said much about her family but from what I heard they were kind with a couple of restrictions. She might not look like it but through her actions I know not to make her mad. She may not seem like someone from Embersite with how she was always smiling but she definitely had some fire and Embersite was surly her home. It may not look like it but I see she is a warrior even with her happy smile. Why else would she keep a broad sword so close.

Close to Amber's counter was Blue Ruby or Ruby. Ruby's birthday was September fifth. She was sixteen and actually pretty tall. She was taller than me but barely shorter than the tallest person in our group almost the same size as them. She has medium super wavy dark blue hair tied up in a bun a pencil holding the thing up. Her lashes long and eyes were the same color as her hair. She had light chocolate skin and a medium smile. Blue Ruby wore a light turquoise t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Her shoes were light blue with turquoise laces they made the sound every sneaker makes. She always smelled like a beach. Her voice wasn't soft but not loud either. She didn't smile too often but still enough that you knew she was ok. Ruby was kind, smart, generous, creative, and observant. She was…. All of a sudden Sapphire groans, making me lose my train of thought.

I walk over to poor Sapphire and switch her bandages; luckily her wound was almost healed. Thank potions for that, but she was still in pain. I explained the situation and she nods. We wait for the others to wake up and by 9:00am everyone was up except Turquoise. Only a few people were mystified by their clean and repaired clothing. We get everything ready and by 10:30am we were ready to head out, but Turquoise still wasn't up. Druzy takes things into her own hands and walks up to Turquoise and sings part of a silly song in her ear. "You've shocked. You've scared. You've surprised…" Turquoise leaves her eyes closed and tiredly sing "Just take us along for the ride. When you laugh, we laugh, and we've cried with you. When you crap your pants you know we do too." Druzy pokes the other oceandic girl to wake her up. By this point the two oceandic girls are singing quite loudly "You're the man whose leading, all of us down a dangerous road. Remember when you start screaming, that you will never scream alone."

With everyone now awake we started to head off into the tree filled forest. We made great distance before we ran into a familiar figure…. Jasper. Jasper came around a tree with a sigh of defeat as all girls got into a defensive pose. Jasper sighed once more before saying "If I had wanted you dead, you would have been" all of us looked at Jasper confused ", but I have a promise to keep so since I can't stop you, I'll join you". We didn't move just confusedly stared. That was until Alexandrite spoke up "and why should we trust you"? Emerald joined in "yeah you injured two of us, you caged others, how do you expect we would trust you"? Jasper sighed and said "well you can't trust me, but who's to say I trust you"? Alex's eyes narrow "Then why do you want to join us there would be no trust at all"? Jasper answered "as I said I have a promise to keep, and no I won't tell you anymore than that". We stare for a moment before she claps and says "alright let's go find Fate!" We all paused thinking how did she know where we were headed before Jasper fakes a confused innocence "are we going or not?" Alex sigh knowing there was no way to get rid of Jasper "Fine you can come, but you will stay 10 blocks back". Jasper nods and walks 10 blocks back.

As we started walking, Blue diamond stopped. "Umm… where exactly are we going to find Fate? We don't know where to start." Everyone stopped walking and thought about it."Well I know for a fact she's not in Eldenwoods." Emerald stated. "She most likely wouldn't be in Oceandic City." Druzy mentioned. "She also wouldn't be in Embersite because if she was I would have known." Jasped called out. "So she's either in Brightest Day, Cloudsdale, Springmoor, Coldestvale, Or DarkestNight". "I doubt she would be in DarkestNight." I quietly said. Everyone then started to look at me. I shrank a little bit. "How would you know that Cass?" Turquoise asked. "W-well isn't DarkestNight a dark place? It doesn't seem like she would be there." Alex then commented, "Well that narrows it down to 4 places she could be at." Everyone was quiet. "Well where should we start?" Amber asked. Turquoise looks up "Well the tales say Fate lives in a cave at the top of the tallest mountain, so a place with mountains"? Emerald perks up "I've read that Cloudsdale has the most mountains and Coldestvale has the second most. We are most likely to find them there". Amber smiles "But who in their right mind would want to live in Coldestvale, so let's go to Cloudsdale". Alex turns to Amber "Are you just saying that because you don't want to walk all the way to Coldestvale". Amber sarcastically say "nooooo," then she puts on a thinking face "but now that you say it, it is probably a two to three day hike". Everyone laughs. Alex speaks up "ok Amber we get it we will go to Cloudsdale". Off we headed to Cloudsdale. Wandering our northwest path as though we had the most important mission.

~~~~~~~One Day Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked up "This one is the tallest". Everyone turns to me, Alex asks "and how would you know"? I walk up to a overgrown patch of plants and rip them away. A sign lie beneath, one way it pointed to Cloudsdale which was farther north but the sign above stated that this was "Crown Mountain". I look back at them their faces not understanding "I read a book at a library once that said the tallest mountain was Crown Mountain, I promise this is it". Everyone shrugged and followed my lead.

….

Anonymous's Pov:

I was just relaxing in the evening sun when I heard voices. I recognized them instantly, why were they here already! One by one they came up my mountain path and I was surprised to see Jasper follow behind, I was also relieved Jasper would help them. As they finally made it up to the top they stared in wonder at me who looked as though I was at ease on my chair. I call out "You know it is rude to stare, but welcome to my humble abode". They seemed to come to their senses and came up to me. Alex looks down "Are you Fate"? I look up "Hmm, that's one way to put it, but I have a name. I'm Mystic Quartz, you can call me Misty or Mystic. You must be Alex or Alexandrite nice to finally meet yah". I continue, "and I see you have brought your friends Amber, Cassiterite, Turquoise, Druzy, Blue Diamond, Sapphire, Blue Ruby, Emerald, and ah even Jasper". Sapphire says "so you know our names you can get that info anywhere". I sigh and transform the swords on my back to wings and fly up "believe me now"? Most nod but Emerald says "ok you have been blessed by the gods. Tell me my favorite thing to do when I was five". I quickly answer "you liked to practice horse riding and exploring in the forest". Emerald nods in respect "ok I trust you". I use some magic to pull out some chairs and tell them to sit.

….

Emerald's Pov:

Fate was one of the weirdest beings I had ever seen. Teal hair in two ponytails that seemed to float around her and none of her cloths matched nor was she wearing shoes. A yellow cloak almost like mine floated around her being, she radiated power yet she wasn't a god. We asked her what we should do next and she answered with "The world you must scour to find the girls from every power, once that is done your greatest adventure will have begun". It left us mystified but still gave us direction, might be why she is a mystic. Misty then allowed us to stay for the night but we were to head out in the morning.

 **A/N:I had lost inspiration for a while but it is back so I am typing more again. :) Long chapter, sorry.**

 **Review replies:**

 **DisneyFan1234-Thanks and I guess you could say I'll be updating now.**

 **RazorBlade1-I'm glad you like my story, and yeah I know there are grammar errors so I take no offence. Feel free to point any out.**

 **Zuzusenpia-Great name by the way. I'm glad you like Amber she is based off one of my friends who is always bouncy and loves puns.**

 **RandomPerson-Yes the answer is a clock, your reasoning is on point as well.**


End file.
